What About Love?
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: Miley starts visiting Jackson when he gets married and moves.She meets Joe Gray who she falls for as does Joe.But Joe has a girlfriend who happens to be one of Miley's closest friends.Then there's the age difference...MOE!R&R CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**JOE'S LAST NAME IS GRAY!**

So I've had the idea to do this story for a while. It's going to be a MOE.

Pretty much based on a real life experience from when I was 13 except this story will have a happy ending. Joe isn't famous in this and neither is Miley.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Janine and Lizbeth.**

Miley couldn't be more excited. She was going to visit her brother's new home for the first time since he got married. Miley and Jackson had always been close even though there was a 7 year age difference. At the moment Miley was 14, and Jackson 21. He had been married the previous year and Miley had never seen him so happy. Now she got to see what his house looked like.

"Miley!" yelled her dad. "Your cab is here!"

"Coming!" yelled Miley.

Miley quickly ran downstairs, after taking a quick look in the mirror.

"Daddy, are you sure you don't wanna go?"

"I have too much stuff to do Miles, you go ahead, and here", he said as he handed her money for the cab. "Be careful!"

"I will daddy, bye!" She ran out the door and into the cab.

"1143 and Broadway please", she told the cab driver.

As the cab driver drove to her brother's house she began to get excited again. She hadn't seen him or Janine, his brother's wife, in such a long time. She was also hoping that Lizbeth, Janine's little sister, would be there. Despite the age difference Lizbeth had always been there for Miley. They still talked on the phone but Miley wanted to see her in person. She also hoped to meet Lizbeth's new boyfriend, Joe that Miley had heard plenty about.

"We're here Miss," she heard the cab driver say.

"Oh, thanks!" she said as she paid him and got out.

"You're welcome," he said as he drove off.

"Wow," Miley said looking at the house. It was a pretty big house for Jackson and Janine.

She quickly ran up the front steps and rang the bell.

As she heard footsteps coming she grew more excited.

"Hey Miley!" yelled Jackson

"Jackson!" she said as she threw her arms around him

"It's been a while kid."

"Tell me about it, the house is so quiet now."

"I bet haha"

"So, where's Janine?'

"Oh, in the living room and Lizbeth and her boyfriend are here too," he said as he walked towards the living room.

"Awesome!" yelled Miley, running past Jackson.

She ran into the living room and saw Janine sitting on the couch.

"Janine!" yelled Miley

"Hey Miley!" said Janine getting up and giving her a hug.

"Hey Miles", said someone behind her

Miley turned around immediately recognizing the voice.

"Lizbeth!" she said hugging her." It's been so long!"

"I know, oh and this is my boyfriend Joe"

Miley turned to the boy next to her and saw he had a dreamy look on his face. He was **really **cute.

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Miley", she said

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm Joe", he replied.

_Wow_, Joe thought,_ she's beautiful .Wait a minute I have a girlfriend that I love, I can't be checking out other girls._

"So uhh how old are you?" asked Joe

"I'm 14", replied Miley.

_Damn, _Joe thought.

**Soo that's it for now should I continue?**

**Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing except Janine and Lizbeth.**

"Well uh why don't we all go sit on the couch?" said Jackson

"Right."

As everyone sat down Joe couldn't help sitting next to Miley. Lizbeth who noticed went and sat on the other side of Joe.

"So, Miley how have you been since the last time we talked?" asked Lizbeth.

"Oh, same old same old. Going to school, homework, mall, the usual" replied Miley

"Any boyfriends?" asked Janine

"Naw, the boys at school suck.

Joe let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding in. Miley looked at him strangely and Joe just turned away blushing.

"Oh Jackson, why don't you tell them about our trip next weekend." Said Janine

"Oh that's right, we're going to Disney World next weekend if you guys wanna come?"

"That'd be awesome"

"Yeah, I'll pay for you Miley, and Janine's paying for Lizbeth. Joe you just have to ask your parents."

"Cool!" said Joe

"Oh, and Joe and Lizbeth you are definitely not sleeping on the same bed. We could only afford one room with two beds." said Janine.

"Aww man," said Joe playfully.

Miley couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he said this.

"Well, anyways I gotta go" said Lizbeth."You coming Joe?"

"Um actually, I told my parents to pick me up like at 10 and it's only 7:00 so I was gonna stay awhile longer if that's ok…"

"That's fine", said Janine

"Ok then, well I'm gonna get going, bye babe," said Lizbeth giving Joe a kiss.

"Bye!" said everyone.

As Lizbeth walked out the door Jackson and Janine got up.

"We'll be in the kitchen, we're gonna make spaghetti, we know it's your favorite Miley" said Jackson

"Great!" said Miley

As they went into the kitchen Joe turned to Miley. He once again just stared amazed at her beauty. Miley feeling uncomfortable moved back a little and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Joe, anyone in there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just uhh space out a lot"

"Right…."

"So um Miley how's life?"

"Could be better, but you know just taking it one day at a time"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

After that Miley and Joe just talked and learned more about each other. Miley found herself falling for one of her best friend's guys. But she didn't know that she wasn't the only one falling…

"Food's ready!"

Miley and Joe got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good!" said Miley

They sat down and they all ate, talked, and laughed and Joe found himself forgetting he had a girlfriend. When they finished eating while Jackson and Janine cleared, Miley and Joe went back to the living room.

Joe suddenly turned to Miley and said, "Miley, can I have your number?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I, still own nothing. **

"Um, why?" asked Miley confused

"I don't know you're just cool to talk to" said Joe.

"Well uh ok I guess so"

"Cool let me see your phone"

Miley handed over her phone and he gave her his phone. They put in each others numbers, then handed there phones back to each other.

"Thanks Miley"

"Yeah sure, it's cool"

"Will you call me later?"

"Why not?"

"Awesome"

"Hey Joe, earlier you said you play baseball right?" Miley said slowly

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Well so does my dad and brother, it's like a mixed league and you have to be at least fifteen to play…"

"Ok…."

"Well my cousins are on it, and even some of my guy friends from school, and my dad needs some players, so I was wondering if-?"

"Sure" Joe cut her off.

"Really? Cool, they only play on the weekends just ask Jackson about it."

"This is cool; I get to play outside of school"

"Yeah, and I always go to the games which means I'll see you more often"

"And, why would that matter?" Joe asked.

Miley then realized what she had said.

"Uh, you know because you're a cool guy and Liz really loves you so it'll be a chance to get to know you. Speaking of Liz she can come to the games too, she used to come with me all the time until I started seeing Jackson less."

"Right, well I'm looking forward to it. Do you play any sports Miley?"

"Yeah, I love soccer."

"Really? My little brother Nick plays" said Joe.

"Oh yeah, how old is he?"

"He's your age."

"Cool, is he cute?" Miley joked.

"NO!"

"Chill Joe, I was kidding and I didn't think you checked out your brother."

Joe blushed embarrassed.

"I was kidding too I just like to think I'm the hot one, but I do check guys out every once in a while but not my brothers."

"EWWW you check guys out?"

Jackson and Janine walked in.

"Who checks guys out?" asked Janine.

"I do, but I don't just check them out, remember the other night Jackson?" said Joe playfully.

"Oh yeah, great night!" said Jackson playing around. "OW!" he exclaimed when Janine hit him.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not too comfortable with the thought of you sleeping with my brother" said Miley.

"You know I wasn't comfortable that much either" said Joe

"Ok enough this is getting disgusting" said Janine half laughing.

They all laughed.

"Well guys, its getting late we're gonna go to bed."

"Yeah I was just leaving" said Miley.

"You gonna visit more often?" asked Janine.

"For sure!"

They hugged and said goodnight and Miley and Joe went to wait for their parents outside. All of a sudden Miley started laughing and Joe looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"The whole you sleeping with my brother thing" Miley said between laughs.

"Wow, you're kinda late about these things aren't you?" said Joe which made Miley laugh harder.

Pretty soon they were both on the grass laughing. When they calmed down they just laid looking at the stars. Then Joe's phone rang. Joe took it out and saw that it said '_Love of My Life calling.' _The first name that popped into Joe's head was Miley. So when he answered it he said "Hey Miley!"

Miley turned and looked at him confused while the voice on the other line said

"Miley?!"

It was of course Lizbeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Janine and Lizbeth.**

**Recap:**

_Joe's phone rang. Joe took it out and saw that it said 'Love Of My Life calling.' The first name that popped into Joe's head was Miley. So when he answered it he said "Hey Miley!"_

_Miley turned and looked at him confused while the voice on the other line said_

"_Miley?!"_

_It was of course Lizbeth._

"Um, sorry Lizbeth I was excepting a call from Miley." Said Joe

Miley just sat there confused at what was going on.

"You talk to Miley on the phone?" asked Lizbeth

"Uh yeah I thought I would get to know Jackson's little sister."

"Oh….but it says 'love of my life' when I call how'd you mistake that for Miley?"

"Well like I said I was expecting a call I didn't even look at the caller id."

"Oh ok I guess well I just wanted to say good night and I love you."

"Yeah well I gotta go, good night" said Joe as he quickly hung up.

Back home Lizbeth looked at her phone confused thinking '_He didn't say I love you'_

**: With Miley and Joe:**

"Um Joe why'd you say 'Hey Miley' to Lizbeth?" asked Miley still confused.

"Well I uh, um. You know you were here so I said the first thing that popped into my head." Replied Joe

"Oh ok." Said Miley still confused.

Just then a car pulled up and honked.

"Well that's my brother; I guess my parents sent him instead." Said Joe

"Oh cool can I meet him?"

"Sure, why not?"

Miley and Joe stood up and walked to the car.

"Hey Kevo, this is Miley, Miley this is my big brother Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Miley." said Kevin shaking her hand.

"Same here." said Miley with a smile._ Wow,_ thought Miley, _these 'Gray'' boys have some good looks._

Then someone got out of the back seat of the car.

"Hey I'm Nick"

Miley looked at the boy. He looked kind of like Kevin _and_ Joe. He was really cute as well.

"I'm Miley." said Miley introducing herself again and shaking his hand.

"So, how'd you meet my annoying brother here?" asked Kevin

Miley laughed and said, "He's not that annoying and Lizbeth is like an older sister to me."

"Oh so you know the famous Lizbeth?"

"Of course, you don't?

"Joe won't let us meet her." replied Nick before Joe put a hand over his mouth.

Miley looked at Joe curiously.

"It's not that I don't want them to meet her it's just that my brothers are embarrassing." explained Joe.

"HEY!" exclaimed Kevin and Nick.

Miley giggled then looked at Joe again.

"So how come I get to meet them?" she asked.

"Well uh they were here and you asked so I couldn't say no."

"But you said no last time we picked you up and Lizbeth was here." pointed out Nick.

"Nick how about you be quiet?" said Joe

Miley laughed again and said jokingly"Just forget I asked, wouldn't want something bad to happen to the cutest Gray."

"Why thanks" said Nick playfully

Joe not liking where this was going said"Well we should get going I'll call you later Miley."

"Wait do you need a ride?" asked Kevin.

"Um no it's ok I think my dad will be here soon." she replied

"Well I could take you, just call your dad and ask."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Definitely not!" replied Nick.

Joe glared at him kind of mad. Nick looked back at him confused about the evil looks he was getting.

"Well ok. I'll call and ask."

Miley walked away to call her dad and as soon as she was out of ear shot Nick asked Joe, "Dude what's with the evil eye?"

"What evil eye, I'm giving no one the 'evil eye'." said Joe.

"You do look kind of mad." said Kevin

"Well I'm not."

Miley came back and said, "My dad said he got stuck at the super market so maybe you could take me home?"

"Sure hop in" said Kevin

Miley got in the backseat of the car, and as Nick was going in Joe pulled him back.

"I'll go in the back with Miley, you can go in the front" he said.

"No I'll go in the back." replied Nick and before Joe could say anymore he went inside the car. Frustrated Joe walked around to the front of the car. When he got in Nick was already making Miley laugh.

"You okay bro?" whispered Kevin.

"I'm fine just drive" sad Joe.

"Fine, where do you live Miley?"

"Um not too far just go straight for about 10 blocks then make a right" she replied.

As Kevin drove Joe was deep in thought. '_What's wrong with me? I'm never this crazy with Liz. How did this girl who I just met tonight get me this way? And now my younger brother is flirting with her, and she's flirting back. Well isn't this the best day of my life? _All of a sudden the car stopped. Joe looked up and guessed they had made it to Miley's house.

"Well thanks for the ride guys, I appreciate it" said Miley

"No problem" said Kevin smiling.

Before Miley got out of the car Nick stopped her.

"Miley, do you think maybe we could go out you know, just you and me?"

Miley looked at Joe who was staring intensely at her and Nick.

Miley smiled at Nick and said "Sure, just call me Joe has my number."

"Ok, cool"

"Well thanks again, I'll talk to you later Nick, bye Joe!"

"Bye" said Joe quietly.

They watched as Miley went into the house then Nick spoke up "Why do I get the feeling that you wanna kill me?"

"No, I don't, I guess you just got along better than I expected."

"And why is that bad?" asked Nick.

"It's not okay? Let's just go home!" he said.

Kevin looked back at Nick and shrugged and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they got home Joe went straight to his room and slammed the door. Nick still confused looked at Kevin who just rolled his eyes and went to his own room. Nick quietly walked up to Joe's door and knocked.

"What?" yelled Joe.

"Can I come in?" asked Nick.

"Whatever."

Nick opened the door and saw Joe laying facedown with his head in his pillow.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Nick.

Joe turned over and faces Nick.

"I have no problem, I just have a headache."

"Ok then…, well uh could you give me Miley's phone number?"

Joe looking irritated threw him his phone and said, "Just call her from my phone; I have to ask my parents something."

Nick took the phone and went to his room to call Miley, while Joe went and knocked on his parent's bedroom door.

"Come in!" yelled his mom.

Joe entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello Joseph is there a particular reason you're here?" asked his dad.

"Yeah, well Lizbeth's sister Janine and her husband Jackson invited me to go to Disney World this weekend so I just wanted to ask if I could go, and before you say no just know that I've been doing good in school and I have some money saved up."

His parents looked at each other and Joe watched them talk with their eyes before his mother spoke up.

"You can go, but you're not sleeping with Lizbeth!"

Joe hugged his parents and said, "I know we already talked about sleeping arrangements."

"Well then, just be careful"

Joe got up and walked to the door. "I know, I know thanks guys goodnight."

"Night"

Joe walked out the door and ran into Nick.

"Here" said Nick handing Joe his phone.

"Thanks, what did you and Miley talk about" asked Joe curiously.

Nick grinned and said," She's coming over to watch a movie tomorrow, man she is like amazingly cool!" Nick walked into his room leaving Joe standing in the hallway alone.

Joe walked into his room and muttered"Yeah I know she is."

**:Next Day:**

When Joe woke up in the morning he saw someone hovering over him. Alarmed he jumped up and the person jumped up. It was Lizbeth.

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Joe.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but I wanted to see you and I thought it was time I meet your brothers and parents."

"So, you met them?"

"Yeah, they're really cool, I don't know why you wouldn't let me meet them and Frankie is adorable."

Joe laughed and said, "Frankie has always been the adorable one according to everyone."

Lizbeth giggled and said," Well you're more adorable, and you didn't greet me properly yet."

Joe leaned down and kissed her and said, "So how about you get out so I can change?"

"Okay, but hurry you slept late its 3:00 already."

Janine walked out of the room and Joe quickly shut the door and changed.

When he was walking down stairs the doorbell rang. He ran to open it and saw Miley.

"Hey Miley!"

Lizbeth walked up behind him confused. "Miley, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see a movie with Nick, is he here?"

"You know Nick?"

"Yeah, I uh met him last night" said Miley suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well come in." said Joe

Miley slowly walked in while Joe yelled for Nick. Lizbeth grabbed Joe by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "You let her meet your brothers?"

"Well she needed a ride home and Kevin and Joe went to pick me up."

"Oh" said Lizbeth relaxing a bit.

They walked back into the hallway just as Nick was coming down.

"Hey Miley" he said grinning.

"Hi Nick" said Miley shyly.

"Well do you guys mind if we watch whatever you're watching with you?" asked Joe wanting to keep an eye on them.

Nick looked at Miley and asked, "Is that okay?"

"I don't mind."

"Well let's go to the living room then." said Nick

They all walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, what are we watching?" asked Lizbeth

"How about Click?" said Nick

Everyone agreed so Nick got up and put on the movie then sat down next to Miley. Lizbeth immediately snuggled up to Joe. While they were watching the movie Joe noticed Nick casually put an arm around Miley and Miley looking up and smiling at Nick. Joe kept getting this bad feeling and kept trying to shake it off. When the movie was over Miley had her head on Nick's shoulder.

"That was funny" said Lizbeth

"Yeah" everyone said.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom" said Joe getting up.

When he walked by Nick's side he whacked him in the back of the head causing Miley to move her head off his shoulder.

"Hey!" yelled Nick.

"Sorry bro couldn't resist," Joe said laughing.

Joe quickly used the bathroom and came out only to find Lizbeth.

"Where'd Miley and Nick go?" he asked.

"They're outside; Nick wanted to talk to her in private about something."

"Oh" said Joe nervously.

When Nick came back he was alone.

"Where's Miley?" asked Joe.

"She had to go home"

"What'd you talk to her about?"

"Well I told her I liked her a lot and I know it's soon but if she wanted to be my girlfriend."

"And she said?"

"She said yeah"

"Awwww, that's so cute!" exclaimed Lizbeth. "Did you kiss?"

Joe looked at his brother waiting for his reply and as soon as he saw him blush he fought the feeling to jump him.

"Yeah, we did." said Nick shyly.

"Oh my gosh I gotta go home and call her, I'll see you tomorrow Joe, did your parents let you go to Disney World?" asked Lizbeth.

"Oh yeah, they said yeah"

"Awesome, I'm gonna go now" she said going over and kissing him. "Bye babe, bye Nick!"

"Later!"

Joe turned to Nick." So you and Miley huh?"

"Yeah, she's awesome!"

"Yup…"

"So uh you're going to Disney World?"

"Oh yeah, it should be fun, Miley's going too."

"Oh sounds like it."

"Yeah well I'm gonna go to my room", said Joe leaving.

As soon as he walked into his room, he grabbed a baseball he had nearby and threw it at the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday night. The flight for Disney world was that night. Joe, Lizbeth, and Miley were waiting outside Jackson and Janine's house for them to come out. Miley was on the phone with Nick making Joe madder each second.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" said Miley into the phone.

Joe pretended to barf earning him a slap on the back from Lizbeth.

"What was that for?!" asked Joe

"Be nice, we used to be like that all the time" said Lizbeth

"Yeah, used to be" he muttered.

Just then Jackson and Janine came out with their luggages.

"Well I gotta go, we're leaving I'll miss you, bye!" said Miley and hung up the phone.

"Nick is so sweet!" exclaimed Miley

"Yeah, isn't he adorable!" said Joe sarcastically.

Miley glared at him and said"You know what…ugh never mind let's go"

"Well this should be an interesting trip" said Lizbeth"Lighten up" she said turning to Joe.

"Whatever"

"Let's all just get in the car" said Jackson. Miley and Jackson's dad was driving them.

They all arranged their suitcases in the back of the car and got in. The drive to the airport was pretty quiet. When they got there it was kind of late so they had to hurry up and go through security.

**: On the plane:**

Miley immediately went and sat at a window seat. Joe knew he had been a jerk so he quickly whispered to Lizbeth "I'm gonna go talk to her"

"Go ahead, how about you just sit next to her I really want you guys to get along, Miley's like my little sister."

"Alright" Joe agreed.

Joe slowly walked over and sat next to Miley."Hey" he said.

Miley turned to look at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Look I'm sorry about being so sarcastic, it's just that…"

"Just that what?"

"You're like my little sister already and I don't wanna see you get hurt"

Miley didn't know why but it stung to hear him call her his little sister.

"Oh, well thanks I guess but Nick's your brother do you really think he would hurt me?"

Joe considered that option before responding. "Probably not, but I'm just saying."

"Well thanks for looking out for me" she said hugging him.

"No problem"

"Aren't you gonna go sit with Liz?"

"Nah. She said she wants us to get along so I'm sitting with you"

"Cool" said Miley smiling.

The whole plane ride they just talked and made jokes about Joe sleeping with Jackson. Miley realized she was falling for him again and got quiet.

"You okay?" asked Joe

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay, well I think the plane is landing"

Sure enough after Joe said this the plane began to go down.

Miley turned to Joe and said" Joe I uh"

"You what?"

"Nothing never mind" she whispered. _What do I do, _she thought, _I like my best friends boyfriend, who is my boyfriends brother._

When they all left the airport they went straight to the hotel to check in. When they got into the room Joe jumped on the bed.

"Joe, get down, are you five?" laughed Lizbeth.

Joe laughed and got down. Then he asked "So, um sleeping arrangements?"

"Well sorry to tell you this Joe but you're sleeping on the floor" said Janine.

"That's ok, I'm guessing Miley and Lizbeth are gonna be on one bed."

"Yup"

"That's hot!"

Lizbeth and Miley both went over and slapped him.

"OW! I bruise easy people"

Then everyone laughed.

"Let's get to bed so we can go get on rides early tomorrow" said Jackson.

Everyone put their pajamas on and went to bed. The next morning as soon as they were up and ready they were off to go on some rides. They were gone until about 7 until they came back to the hotel.

"I'm exhausted" said Miley lying down on the bed.

"Me too" said Lizbeth lying next to her.

"Me three!" said Joe lying next to Lizbeth.

They all stared at him.

"What? You said I couldn't sleep on the bed I'm lying on it!!" exclaimed Joe.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned over.

She stayed looking at the wall for about ten minutes. When she turned back around Jackson and Janine were already asleep and Joe and Lizbeth were making out. Miley really couldn't take it anymore and she started crying. Lizbeth and Joe looked up at her and Jackson and Janine woke up.

"Miley, what's wrong?" asked Jackson.

"Nothing, I'm gonna go walk down the hallway I have a slight headache" she lied.

Miley got up and walked out of the hotel room.

"Maybe she misses Nick" said Lizbeth.

"Um, can I go talk to her?" asked Joe

"Sure, try to figure out what's wrong" said Jackson.

Joe nodded and walked out the door. He saw Miley at the end of the hall and ran to catch up with her.

"Miley, you okay?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and shook her head slowly." Not really"

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Joe if I tell you, you can't say anything to your brother!"

"Miley are you pregnant?" Joe asked nervously.

Miley slapped him," Of course not you idiot, we barely started dating!"

"Oh, right!"

"Ugh, can we just go outside please?" she begged.

"Yeah, let's go"

They quickly went down to the lobby and walked outside.

"Let's sit on the bench over there" said Miley.

They walked to the bench and sat down." So what's wrong Miley?" asked Joe

Miley took a deep breath and said "See, I really like your brother he's so sweet, but I like someone else too"

"Oh" said Joe a little disappointed." Well who is he?"

"He's this guy I know, and I like him more than your brother but he has a girlfriend"

Joe thought about this for a while and realized it sounded like Lizbeth and him.

"Do I know him?"

"How should I know?" said Miley nervously

"Miley, I just, ugh!"

"What is wrong with you?" said Miley.

Joe couldn't control himself anymore and leaned in and kissed Miley right on the lips.

Miley quickly pulled away and ran away.

"Ugh, what did I do Miley hold on!!" yelled Joe running to catch up with her.

He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Miley, I don't know what happened"

"Joe you're his brother!! You're my best friend's boyfriend!"

"I know, I just got caught up in the moment"

"Are you sure it didn't mean anything?" asked Miley even though it killed her to say it.

"Swear" Joe lied.

"Well let's go inside and pretend this didn't happen"

Joe nodded as they started walking and asked, "Then who's the guy?"

"Someone"

They didn't say much else as they got into the hotel room.

**: Next Day:**

It was Sunday and time to leave. Miley and Joe started joking around again and acting like nothing happened on the plane.

As soon as they landed back in Malibu, they got even more hyper and crazy.

When all their items were collected they looked for Miley's dad. When they saw him they went over and he helped take their things in the car. They dropped Joe off first.

"Well, thanks for everything, bye!" Joe said

"Wait, can I stay daddy, I wanna see Nick" asked Miley.

"Fine, I'll pick you up later" said Robbie Ray.

Miley jumped out of the car and walked inside with Joe.

"I'm home!" yelled Joe.

They heard a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs and they laughed.

Nick appeared.

"Hey, you're back! Oh, and Miley's here!" exclaimed Nick leaning over and kissing her.

"Yeah, well before you start sucking face in front of me I'm gonna go find everyone else" said Joe walking out of the hallway.

Miley giggled and Nick grinned at her and said "Let's go to my room" he said.

"Okay" she agreed.

As they walked into his room Nick turned and said "Miles you have no idea how much I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Nick"

They sat on the bed and started talking about the trip. Then after awhile they began kissing which turned into a make out session. Nick was now on top of Miley, and Miley realized where this was going.

"Nick, I wanna stop" she said between kisses.

Nick ignored her and kept kissing slowly putting his hand up her shirt.

"Nick please!"

"Lighten up Miley, just relax" he said trying to take her shirt off.

"No!" I don't wanna do this Nick!" yelled Miley pushing him off her and pulling her shirt down.

"Gosh I didn't know you would be such a baby!" said Nick.

"I didn't know you would be such a jerk!" yelled back Miley. "It's over!"

She ran out of his room and down the stairs crying. As she was running out the door, someone grabbed her arm and she immediately yelled "Let me go!"

"Miley, what happened, why are you crying?"

She turned to look at the person. It was Joe. As soon as she saw him she started crying into his chest. Joe didn't know how to react so he just held her. When she calmed down he spoke again" Now, will you tell me what happened?"

"Well I was making out with your brother, and he was on top of me and well you know he tried to… and he wouldn't get off me and I just lost it" said Miley starting to cry again.

Joe just held her again ready to kill his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miley I'll be right back" said Joe gently taking Miley off him.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nick" he said getting up.

"No! Joe please don't say or do anything" she said getting up and grabbing his arm.

"Don't worry Miley, he can't do anything to you" he said taking her hand off him and running upstairs.

"Joe!" she yelled but it was no use.

Joe went and knocked on Nick's door and opened it without waiting for a response.

"Um, come in?" said Nick sarcastically.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" asked Joe.

"I've got a million, which one do you wanna hear about?"

"I meant with Miley, she told you she didn't wanna do anything!" said Joe getting angry at his brothers come backs.

"Man, she's my girlfriend, I can do what I want" said Nick.

"She was your girlfriend not anymore, when did you become such an asshole?" asked Joe angrily.

"When I found out, you like Miley" replied Nick.

Joe felt his cheeks get hot. "What do you mean I like Miley, she's like my best friend, I haven't even known her that long."

"Please, you think I don't notice? The day I asked her out you looked ready to kill me, but I suggest you get off my case unless you want Lizbeth knowing about your little crush" said Nick.

Joe felt defeated. He started walking towards the door then turned around and said "You need to get your act together too Nick, I never thought you'd be this low."

Nick just rolled his eyes and slammed his door after Joe walked out.

Joe walked downstairs to see Miley still crying silently sitting on the couch.

"Miley" said Joe.

Miley jumped at the sound of his voice"What did you do Joe?"

"I didn't do anything I told you I wouldn't" said Joe

"Good" she said

They both just stood there a while until Miley spoke up "Well I gotta go"

"I thought your dad was picking you up" said Joe.

"Yeah, but I need to leave, I just can't be here" she said.

"Well, I'll walk you" offered Joe

"Thanks, but its ok, I need time to clear my head"

"Fine I'll just walk you out" he said

"Thanks" she said as they walked out the door

"Let me at least walk you to the corner" said Joe.

"Fine" said Miley giving in.

Most of the walk was pretty quiet.

When they got to the corner Miley turned to Joe and said "Thanks"

"For what?" asked Joe confused.

"For being there for me, for walking me here even though you didn't have to, just for everything" she replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome Miley, you know you actually do mean a lot to me" said Joe

"You mean a lot to me too, and it's only been what a week?" she laughed.

"I think so" he said grinning.

"Well, I gotta go, I'll call you later or call me, whatever" said Miley

"I'll call, you know to make sure you're okay" said Joe.

"Yeah, thanks again Joe, it meant a lot to me that you were there" she said.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Miley felt sparks with a kiss on the cheek and so did Joe but neither knew what to say. Joe moved his head so he was face to face with Miley. He slowly leaned in and Miley swore her heart was beating faster within the second. _Wait, _she thought,_ he has a girlfriend, one of my best friends._

"I'll see you later, Joe" she said turning and running down the block.

"Bye" he called sadly.

_What is going on with me?_

What made him more upset though was the fact that he knew that they would never talk about their first kiss and their near second kiss again.

**: A few months later:**

As the months went by Joe and Miley got closer everyday. They didn't see each other as much as they wanted to but they talked on the phone everyday and Joe occasionally went over to Miley's house which didn't go unnoticed by Lizbeth. But this all made her happy, she thought they were getting along well which was what she wanted. She didn't know that both of them felt more towards each other.

One day Miley was in her living room, bored, watching TV, when the song _Hate That I Love You_ started playing. It was her ring tone for when Joe called. Luckily he didn't know because he only heard her phone ring when other people called.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Miles what are you doing?" asked Joe.

"Bored outta my freaking mind" she replied.

"Well can I come over, Lizbeth is baby-sitting and I have nothing to do and you're my last option" he said.

"Well aren't you nice?" she asked sarcastically.

Joe laughed and said "Just kidding you're my first option, so can I come over?"

"Go ahead, and bring some Doritos so we can watch a movie"

"Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes" he said and he hung up.

Miley hung up and tossed the phone, and ran upstairs to make herself look nice.

30 minutes later the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door saying"20 minutes was 10 minutes ago"

"Yeah, whatever" said Joe walking in.

Miley closed the door behind her and went and sat on the couch. "Did you bring the Doritos?" she asked.

"Yeah, right here" he said tossing her the bag and sitting next to her. "Where's your dad?"

"I don't know he was gone when I woke up this morning" she said.

"Oh, well what movie are we watching?" he asked.

"_I Am Legend?"_ she asked hopefully.

"No" he groaned. "Last time we saw it you cried throughout the whole thing"

"Ugh, fine what do we watch?"

"How about Disturbia?"

"Fine" she said getting up and putting in the movie.

She sat back down and they watched the movie in silence for a few minutes except for the occasional crunching on the Doritos. Then Miley's phone started ringing, so she got up to look for it not remembering where she threw it.

"Answer your phone!" said Joe.

"I can't find it"

"Well it stopped ringing" he said

"Yeah, can you call me I need to find it" she said forgetting what ring tone she had when he called.

"Yeah, yeah" he said taking out his phone and dialing her number.

When the ringing could be heard, was when Miley remembered.

She took a quick look at Joe who looked as confused as ever. Miley finally found her phone and silently sat next to Joe again.

There was awkward silence until Joe spoke "Nice ring tone" he said awkwardly.

"Uh thanks" she said nervously.

"Miley when are you gonna admit your feeling for me?" asked Joe


	8. Chapter 8

Miley swore she stopped breathing for a few seconds until she was finally able to look at Joe.

"What feelings?" she asked nervously.

"Come on Miley, you can't tell me you don't like me, I mean, explain your ring tone" he replied.

Miley thought for a bit before speaking "Joe, I just like that song"

"But why do you put it when I call?" he asked

"I don't know you're like the only boy that calls me" she said defending herself.

"Really, well fine I honestly can't stay here much longer Miley, I'm just gonna go" said Joe getting up and walking to the door.

Miley got up and followed him "Joe, what do you want me to tell you?"

Joe turned around and looked Miley straight in the eyes before speaking "I want you to admit that you like me."

"You want me to admit what isn't true?

"UGH, why are you being so stubborn Miley?" asked Joe frustrated.

"Because it doesn't matter if I like you or if I don't!" yelled Miley

"What are you talking about?" asked Joe

"Even if I do like you I can't be with you because you're completely in love with Liz and she's completely in love with you and I can't get in the way of that!" she yelled running back into the living room.

Joe sighed and followed her "So was that a confession?"

Miley screamed frustrated and fell back on the couch "YES JOE! OK I LIKE YOU, NO WAIT I DON'T LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU! OK?! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" she yelled now crying.

Joe sat down on the couch next to her and let her cry for a while.

When she calmed down she looked at Joe and said "You know, I'm not comfortable with you being here right now…"

"Miley, I'm sorry, I didn't really want that to happen" he said.

"Why'd you keep pressing it?" she asked

"Because, well…" Joe started not knowing how to tell her what he felt.

"What?" she asked.

"Miley, I love you" he said.

Miley stared at him shocked "You, what now?"

"I said I love you" he repeated.

"If you're gonna say like a sister I'd rather not hear it" she said

Joe laughed a little and got closer to her "No, I love you like my dad loves my mom"

"But Liz?" asked Miley confused.

"I thought I loved her, but I met you and felt something completely different then what I feel with her" he said.

"Joe… I, just wow" she said still in shock.

Joe laughed "Its ok, talking isn't necessary for this"

Miley stared at him confused before Joe put his lips to hers, and she immediately kissed him back.

They were both in heaven now, but they knew that what they were doing was wrong. Just then someone walked through the front door and walked into the living room to see them kissing.

"Miley?!"

Miley and Joe quickly sprung apart and looked at the person by the doorway.

"Dad…I uh we were just um" stuttered Miley looking at Joe for help.

"We were playing truth or dare" he spoke up.

"And who dared who to kiss each other?" he asked.

"Well um it's a new kind of truth or dare" said Miley grabbing a paper on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?"

"You see we put 30 different questions on this paper and when one of us picks dare we have to pick a number and do what the dare says" said Miley proud of the idea she had just thought up.

"That's cool can I do one?" asked Robbie Ray

"Uh sure?" said Miley confused.

"Ok, I pick number 14"

Miley looked down at the blank piece of paper and looked up to see her dad waiting expectantly and Joe laughing silently.

"Um run around the block 30 times" she said.

"Wow, can I pick another one?"

"You wanted to do it daddy, so you're doing it" said Miley.

"Fine, I'll be back" said Robbie Ray walking out the door.

As soon as he was gone Joe burst out laughing.

Miley glared at him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"That… was horrible" she stated.

"That was hilarious" said Joe cracking up,

"Well yeah kinda" said Miley also starting to laugh.

Soon they were both cracking up until Miley got serious again.

"Joe… you know you can't break up with Lizbeth right?"

"Why?" Joe asked clearly confused

"You just can't okay?"

"But, I love you Miley not her" said Joe.

"I love you too but I just can't do that to her" said Miley sadly.

"What about love, Miley? Doesn't that have a lot to do with all of this" he asked

"Joe, just please?" she begged.

"Fine" he sighed "I gotta go though"

"You going to the baseball game on Sunday?" she asked

"Yeah, and Liz will be there too" he said

"Okay, but remember nothing happened" she reminded him.

"I know, I know but I really gotta go, I love you bye" he said running out the door.

"Love you too" she called feeling guilty about everything that went on.

She saw her dad run by yelling "10 more to go!"

Miley laughed a little and went inside.

**: Sunday at the baseball game:**

Miley, Lizbeth, and Joe were watching the baseball team practice.

"This sucks, we came for nothing" said Lizbeth.

"It's not our fault the other team didn't have enough players" said Joe.

"Yeah, we know but why won't you practice with the team?" asked Miley

"I'd rather be here" he said smiling.

Miley smiled at him and turned back to the practice.

Lizbeth suddenly turned to Miley and said "Oh my gosh Miley look at this!"

Miley looked at what Lizbeth was pointing out. She was talking about the ring on her finger.

"Woah it's nice! Who gave it to you?" she asked completely clueless.

"It's a promise ring from Joe!" she squealed.

Miley stunned by her words slowly looked up at Joe who looked like he would kill himself at any moment.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's really nice Liz" she finally said.

"I know! Well I'm gonna use the bathroom I'll be right back" said Lizbeth running off to the bathroom.

There was an awkward silence.

"Miley, I-"

"I'm gonna go take a walk" interrupted Miley.

She got up and started walking towards the playground and Joe sighed and followed her.

"Miley, I'm sorry, I bought her that ring a long time ago, way before I met you" said Joe.

Miley stopped walking and turned to look at him angrily, "So, why'd you give it to her now?"

"I gave it to her last night"

"Doesn't matter Joe, why'd you give it to her?"

"I had it…"

"What the hell does that mean?! You didn't have to give it to her now! Why didn't you give it to her when you bought it?"

"Something was holding me back"

"And what? Last night something told you to give it to her because you told me you loved me?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry Miley, but you told me not to break up with her! So, I didn't!" he yelled.

"That didn't mean you had to practically freaking ask her to marry you!"

"It's a promise ring Miley, not an engagement ring!"

"Same freaking thing Joe, it's a promise to always love her!"

Joe suddenly grabbed her and kissed her more passionately then their first and second kiss. Miley of course reacted by kissing back.

"Joe?! Miley?!" they heard someone behind them say.

They quickly pulled away and turned to look at the person.

"Liz!" exclaimed Joe

"What the hell was that?" screamed Lizbeth crying.

"Liz, it was just a…"

Miley found no way to explain that kiss.

"Miley, I can't believe you of all people would do that to me" she said crying

Miley couldn't find the words to speak so she just stood there.

"Here Joe take you're stupid promise ring, I never wanna see you again" she yelled throwing the ring at him and running out the gates of the park.

Joe also stood there also not believing what had just happened.

"Joe do something you idiot!" yelled Miley

Joe looked at her then ran after Lizbeth. Miley sat down on the ground and stayed crying.

**: A few hours later:**

After the baseball game or really practice Miley had gone straight to her room when her and her dad got home. She had no idea what went on with Joe and Lizbeth but she really wanted to find out. She slowly got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She heard her dad watching the baseball game on T.V. She walked downstairs.

Her dad turned to look at her and said "Are you okay Miles?"

"I'm fine daddy but I'm going out for a bit" she replied

"Well okay don't be out too late."

"I won't" she said walking out the front door.

Miley slowly started making her way to the Gray house remembering everything that had happened. When she looked up she realized she was in front of the house. She made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps come to the door so she stepped back.

The door opened and there stood Nick.

"Hey Miley" he said smirking.

"Hey Nick, is Joe here?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.

"He's in his room, come in" he said opening the door wider.

She walked inside and before she was able to go up the stairs Nick grabbed her arm. Flashbacks of what happened when they broke up went to her mind and she yelled "Let go."

"Calm down Miley, I was just gonna ask what's wrong" said Nick

"What's going on?"

They looked to the top of the stairs where Joe stood.

"Nothing's going on, she freaked for nothing" replied Nick looking at Miley.

"Whatever just let me go" she said trying to pull her arm away.

Nick let go of her arm and watched her go up to Joe.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just a girl that wanted to visit her best friend" said Miley

"Yeah, whatever" said Nick going into the living room.

"Let's go to my room" said Joe looking at Miley.

Miley nodded and followed him into his room. She went and sat on his bed before asking "Well, what happened?"

"We, uh, we broke up" he said.

"You did?" asked Miley half happy and half sad

"Yeah."

"Well what exactly happened?"

"Well, she asked me how I felt about you and I told her"

Miley smacked him in the back of the head. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"It was the right thing to do!" exclaimed Joe.

"Well what did she say about it?"

"She started crying and told me that she should've seen it coming and how she knew we were close but she told herself we would be nothing more"

"And?"

"Well that's it really, she says she doesn't hate me or you, so I think we're okay"

"So it ended in good terms?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Hmm well I'm kind of confused but ok…" said Miley.

"She also told me that if I didn't ask you to be my girl soon she'd kill me"

Miley giggled and said "So?"

"So Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Joe nervously.

"Of course!" she said giving him a quick kiss

"Great, I think I can breathe now"

Miley looked at him confused. "What do you mean you think you can breathe?"

"As weird as it sounds when you were around I found it hard to breathe knowing you weren't mine"

"Joe that makes no sense"

"I know" he said smirking.

Miley laughed and said "Whatever but I have to get home I told my dad I wouldn't be out too late"

"Well let me walk you" he offered getting up.

Miley smiled and agreed.

They walked downstairs and Joe told his parents he was walking Miley home.

While they were walking Joe put his arm around Miley's waist and pulled her close to him.

Joe looked at her and said "You know, it's gonna feel good to call you mine"

Miley looked up at him smiling and said "Yeah, but it's gonna be awkward with Liz"

"A little, but we'll get through it"

Miley nodded and then said "Joe…you can drive and you have a car why are we walking?"

"Wow Miley, you really are slow"

She laughed and said "I just never really thought about it"

"Yeah, I see that but we're walking 'cause it takes longer"

"Well not that long because we're here"

Joe looked up and realized they were in front of Miley's house.

"Damn that was quick"

"But you're right it would've been faster in a car, but come inside for a bit" she said

"Okay" he agreed as they walked into the house.

"I'm home daddy" Miley called out

Robbie Ray walked into the hall.

"Well hello Joe" he said surprised to see him.

"Hi" said Joe taking his arm off Miley's waist which didn't go unnoticed by Robbie Ray.

"Something you wanna tell me?" asked Robbie Ray

"Well daddy me and Joe are together now" she said smiling at Joe.

There was an awkward silence before Robbie Ray spoke. "Miley I'm not gonna allow you to see this boy" leaving Joe and Miley shocked and confused.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean I can't see him?" asked Miley

"He's too old for you Miley" said Robbie Ray.

"You and mom were 5 years apart, me and Joe are only three" she complained.

"Miley you can't see him! Joe I think you should go" he said

"You can't just tell him to leave daddy!"

"My house, my rules now go Joe"

Joe looked at Miley not sure of what to do.

Miley looked up at him and whispered "Just go, I'll call you later"

Joe nodded and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and ran out of the house before Robbie Ray could say anything.

As soon as he was gone Miley turned to her dad. "Dad, the only boy I've ever liked and you're pushing him away!"

"What do you mean the only boy? What about Nick?"

"Nick was the jerk! You have no idea what he tried to do to me! Joe would never do what his brother tried to do to me!" Miley yelled officially angry.

"And what exactly is it that Nick tried doing?"

"Daddy, he practically raped me and Joe was there to help me out, he was there to yell at Nick, he means everything to me dad" she said now crying.

Robbie Ray saw how much his daughter was hurting and said "Well Miley, if the boy means that much to you then I guess…."

"Yeah?" asked Miley looking up.

"I guess you can see him"

"Thank you so much daddy" she said hugging him.

"But, I have a question"

"Go for it"

"What happened to him and Lizbeth?"

Miley looked at her dad with a sad look "Well they broke up, and I really don't wanna talk about it"

"Fine, my bad"

"It's okay…can I go to the beach?"

"Go ahead, just don't be long"

"Okay" she said walking out of the house.

While she was walking to the beach she felt someone grab her from behind and before she could scream the person covered her mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Miley had never felt so scared in her life. She started kicking but the person just held onto her. Finally she bit the persons hand and he let go letting out a little yell. Miley turned to look at him.

"Joe, you jerk!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry Miley, I didn't think you'd get that scared" Joe said.

"Well, I did" she said walking away.

Joe sighed and followed her.

"Miley, I'm sorry" he said again. When she ignored him and kept walking Joe grabbed her and made her look at him. He could see she was trying to hide a smile.

"You're messing with me aren't you?" he asked suspiciously

Miley laughed and kept walking.

Joe let out a sigh of relief and quickly followed behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"Well Joe you know how to start a great relationship" she said jokingly.

"Oh you know me, kidnapping people are how I start my relationships" said Joe laughing.

"How many relationships have you had exactly?" asked Miley curiously.

"About four, but there was only one girl I ever really cared about" he replied.

"Who?"

"You, of course"

Miley stayed silent and kept walking.

"You okay Miley?" asked Joe wondering why she got so quiet.

"I'm fine I just…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"What do you like about me?"

Joe was kind of shocked by the question so he made her stop to look at him.

"What do I like about you?" he asked repeating the question.

"Yeah"

"What don't I like about you Miley? You have got to be the most amazing down-to-earth girl I have met in my entire life. I love that."

"Really?" she whispered

"Yes Miley, don't ever change" he said leaning down and kissing her.

Miley pulled away and smiled at him. "Just promise that we won't let anything come between us?"

"I promise Miley, I love you to death" Joe said.

"I love you too" she said leaning in and kissing him again.


End file.
